


NF短篇汇总

by SHIMIZU_honoka



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka
Summary: *人是真的。背景是真的。其余都不是真的。请勿真的对号入座。谢绝任何跨省跨物种追捕。
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Kudos: 1





	1. 冷暖谁知

喧嚣过后，一切归于寂静。

白日间飞扬的红土被夜幕压下边角，盛宴至此结束。

巴黎的夜微凉。

他安顿好了女友，便随便找了个借口出了门。却在门口直接碰到同样出来的他。

他向他微笑。

“Rafa。”

他一愣。

本来就是计划要去找他的，然而这样突然便遇上让本来便不善言辞的他更不知说些什么。只得有些呆呆地看着他走近两步，听他对自己说：

“要不要出去走走？”

街上行人寥寥。

巴黎这个繁华的城市，白日蒸腾着纸醉金迷，然而夜晚却实是清冷，沉淀塞纳河的潮湿气息。

只有到过巴黎的人，才能切身体会到这种冷暖的交替。

他们并肩走在路上，竟半晌无言。

“……Rogeilo，”

他终于忍受不了沉默而出声，

“那个……对不起。”

“……”

旁边的人沉默片刻，然后轻轻叹气。

“……你不需要说对不起。”

“……可是我……”

“Rafa，”

Roger转过头来，轻笑。

“你作为一个伟大的球员，打出了一场伟大的比赛，这理所当然不是么。有什么可对不起的。”

他一时无语地看着他。

他的笑容温暖。可他分明就能看出映在他眸中的凉意。塞纳河夜中沉默的波涛。

他想起比赛的时候他的表情。他们总说，Roger Federer打球的时候有一种永远看不出喜怒哀乐的扑克脸，似乎永远那么淡定自若。可他却不这么认为。

尤其是这一次。即使隔着球场的几十米距离，他也能看出他脸上的表情。失落的表情。

“……可是你在意，不是么？”

他未加思索便蹦出如此一句。说出口才发现这听着多像一句讽刺。

Roger的笑容僵了一下。

“……哦，抱歉，Rogeilo，我不是这个意思，我只是、只是想说……”

他慌忙想要辩解，夹着西班牙口音的英语却越说越乱。

然而却被一只抚上自己头发的大手打断。

“……Rafa，我明白你的意思。”

那只手轻轻拍了拍他的头，传来温凉的触感。

他听见Roger一声隐约却清晰的叹息。

“……对，你说的没错。我是在意。”

Roger说，轻轻摇了摇头。

“然而这与你无关。是我自己的问题。”

“……可……”

“……Rafa，我在想，”

Roger没有给他说话的机会，只是收回停留在他脸上的目光，投放到深远的夜幕。

他的语气悠悠，混合了巴黎夜间街头尘埃的味道。

“我在想，人老了，或许会更加患得患失吧。”

他说，吐息微凉的夜风。

“我已经三十了。不知道什么时候就会退出网坛。比赛打一场少一场，不知什么时候就会迎来终结。

“虽然我已经赢过足够的奖项。可，你知道，既然身处这个位置，既然我还在继续，便总会希望更好。我希望可以实现更高的目标，可以在剩下的职业生涯中创造新的辉煌。我希望我可以坐到更多——是的，就如同你所听说的，我甚至说过我想要得到20个大满贯。

“可我却不得不承认，我已经老了。

“我的体力已经远不如前，移动的速度也不像原来那样迅速了。比赛开始输得比赢得多。可我依然还有那么多想要实现的目标。然而现实却是我离那些目标的距离越来越远。

“所以我会在打进大满贯决赛时就激动地落泪，会在关键比分紧张到失手，甚至会在失掉一盘之后便连连失误。

“你无法想象我内心在当时有多急躁。

“所以，Rafa，你说的没错，我是在意。可我的在意与你无关。我只是……”

话说至此戛然而止。

他侧头看着他。他的侧脸线条柔和，模糊在昏暗的夜色中。

“Rogeilo？”

他唤他。

却换来他又一声叹息。

“……抱歉，跟你说这些。”

他转头看了他一眼，眼角夹杂寥落的星光。

“跟你说这些，可能你也不会理解吧……毕竟，你还年轻。你才25岁，一切都有可能。你还有大把的时间可以用来达到更高的目标，不像我……”

又是片刻停顿。随即，他低头，两声苦笑。

“……其实不该跟你说这些的，Rafa，抱歉，明明应该是好好祝贺你的夺冠的……你看我……”

“Rogeilo。”

他打断他，用着西班牙式的坚定。

“……也许吧，也许我是不懂。”

他说，墨黑的瞳孔蕴含着夜的力量。

“也许我是不懂你的心境。毕竟，你大了我5岁，这5年中将要发生的一切对我来说都是未知，所以我也没有资格说些什么……可是，”

他顿了顿，右手默默地握住Roger的左手。

那只手的掌心微凉，有着岁月打磨的粗糙。

他紧紧地握住。自己手心的火热与那微凉碰撞，顺着掌纹渗进血脉，流遍全身。

“可是，即使不懂，我也想和你一起，感受……感受你的冷暖。Rogeilo，我不是那些媒体，时时刻刻都想用你的失态去换取足够的收入。我只是……只是想和你在一起。所以……如果你感到失落，我……我会很乐意你对我说……我……嗯……真的会很乐意的……”

他的声音越来越小，最终终止于Roger脸上那惊讶的表情上。

……啊啊，自己果然还是不适合说这种话吧。

他想，脸上一阵发烫。

却突然换来一串轻笑。

“……Rogeilo，不许笑我。”

他有些闷闷地说。

“不，我不是笑你。”

轻笑停止，他看见Roger弯弯的眉眼。

真正的温暖。

“我是真的……真的很开心，你会这么说。”

他看着他，嘴角上扬描绘拂晓的气息。

“谢谢你。”

他眨眼，随即不好意思地笑开。

“不，不用谢我。你知道，毕竟我们……毕竟我……”

“嗯，我知道。”

他笑，用恰到好处的力度，反握住他温热的手掌。

“我也是。”

喧嚣过后，一切归于寂静。

飞扬过的红土安静地躺在罗兰加洛斯，等待下一次的复生。

巴黎的夜即将过去，迎来下一个黎明。

这一站携手走过，下一站又会是阴是晴。

然而，无所谓。因为下一站冷暖，均是你我共同的心情。

【End】


	2. 烟花

Rafael回到更衣室的时候，Roger已经更衣收拾完毕，坐在椅子上。

“辛苦了。真是场伟大的比赛。”

Roger抬头看着他，淡淡地微笑，眼光深邃而柔软。

“祝贺你。”

“……呃，嗯，谢谢。”

Rafael有些不好意思地挠了挠头，走过去坐在Roger的身边。

两个人并肩坐着，沉默几秒。

“呃，Rogelio……”

Rafael瞄了瞄Roger，还是有些谨慎地开口道。

“你……你还好吗？”

Roger轻笑着摸了摸他还被汗打的湿漉漉的头发。

“放心吧，我没那么脆弱。”

“……嗯。”

Rafael点点头，似乎是接受了这个说法，但迟疑了一下又道：

“可……可我总觉得……”

“觉得什么？”

Roger追问。

Rafael观察着Roger的表情，那里还是一如既往的暖暖的微笑。

他眨了眨眼睛，斟酌着开口：

“觉得你在那段因为烟花的暂停回来之后，状态就有些不大好……我也说不清楚是哪里不大好，但、但总之就感觉不对……是、是发生了什么么？”

“……”

Roger却不答话了。

Rafael看到他依然在微笑，但是嘴角稍稍牵动了一下，牵出些苦涩的弧度——那变化极其微妙，可他就是看得出来。

“Rogelio……？”

他关切地唤他。

“……”

Roger轻轻地叹出一口气。

“那烟花真漂亮，不是么？”

“……”

Rafael显然对这样的所答非所问摸不着头脑。

“啊，嗯……”

他只能咕哝着发出这样几个含糊的音节。他不明白Roger这句话后面藏着些什么。

但是他确信一定是有些什么的——有些什么Roger放在心里没说的。没什么理由，他就是确信。

而他想听他说出来。他需要听他说出来。

于是他再次安静，静静地等着Roger。

这是他们之间对话的一种节奏。你不善于倾诉，我不善于问。那么就互相等待。我等你问，而你等我自己将话说给你听。

仿佛一场你来我往的球赛，如此安静却又如此默契。他们沉浸其中。

“……”

Roger的身子稍微动了一下。他们的肩膀碰到一起。

“当时场上的人都在惊呼，惊呼那些烟花在空中爆开一刻的美。”

Roger说，语气轻轻浅浅。

“可很快，那些美丽就消失了，一点儿痕迹都留不下——你看，人们很快就忘记了有这么一场烟花。他们会被其它的事情迅速吸引，然后把之前的惊叹忘得干干净净。”

“……”

隐约猜到Roger接下来要说什么的Rafael皱了皱眉，然后开始逼着不善言辞的自己想一些得体的话来回答。

然而。

“不用说那些安慰的话，Rafa。”

Roger胳膊肘轻轻碰了碰他的胳膊。

“我也知道我都这么大岁数了，再去想这些磨磨唧唧的东西挺可笑的。现在想也觉得不该被那样莫名其妙的情绪影响到。”

他笑了笑，笑出一声无奈的叹息。

“可当时确实一下子就被影响到了，打出了那么多莫名其妙的失误……这果然是年纪大了吧？”

他扔给Rafael一个用恰到好处的笑容装点的问句。

“……”

Rafael眨眨眼，用些许的沉默扯坏那层笑容。

“那你现在呢？Rogelio。”

再用一个不相关的问句打开那笑容里包着的失落。

“你网前和我握手的时候，感觉状态糟透了。”

他记得Roger那匆忙的握手与迅速的离开。他看到他没有表情的脸上全是倦容。

Roger的笑容晃了晃。Rafael觉得那嘴角苦涩的版图似乎又大了些。

“……”

他低下头去，不去看Rafael。

“好多了。毕竟，输球也不是那么……”

“Rogelio。”

Rafael打断他，肩膀稍微用了些力气的撞了撞Roger的肩膀，示意他转头看着自己。

Roger会意的转过头，冷不丁碰触到他过于真诚直接的视线。

“……”

他抿了抿唇，笑容终于消失在嘴角的弧度。

“好吧，Rafa。”

他服软般的点点头，用极度疲倦的声音说：

“……毕竟，输球终归是一件令人沮丧的事情。”

半晌。

Rafael点点头。

“嗯，我知道。”

他感到Roger周边的空气突然一下就放松了下来。

他拉过Roger的手，握住。

Roger的手心里有常年握拍磨出的茧子。他的手掌温暖，有令人心安的触感。

“但是Roger，你知道么。”

他握着Roger的手，说。

“在这个年头，能吸引到人们的注意力这件事儿本身就已经很不容易了。”

这话说的没头没尾，但他相信Roger能懂。

“所以烟花虽然短暂，但它能把人们的注意力从我们这场半决赛上吸引走，真的很棒，不是么？”

顿了顿，他感受到Roger的手回握住自己的。他继续道：

“而且，美丽的东西总会被人牢记在心的，哪能那么轻易就忘记——你看，你，还有我，我们都记得那些烟花有多美，不是么？”

“……Rafa……”

Roger似乎是有些诧异，念了一遍他的名字却没有说什么。

他轻笑。

“而且，夜空这么空荡荡的，没了点烟花看，总让人觉得挺寂寞的，你说呢？”

“……呵。”

Roger睁大眼睛看着他，然后终于笑了出来。

嗯，终于。之前的那些不算。Rafael心里默默地想。

“是啊。”

他笑着说。

“所以即使很快就会消失不见，也还是要继续绽放——对吧？”

“嗯。”

他跟着笑，应着。

“……Rafa。”

过了会儿，Roger突然叫他。

“嗯？”

他依然握着他的手，摩挲着他掌心岁月的纹路，漫不经心又殷勤地应着。

“决赛，要加油。”

那只手紧紧地回握了他一下。

“然后，带着你的杯子，我们一起去看烟花。”

Rafael愣了一下，虽然重重地点点头。

“好。”

他说，语气坚定，掷地有声。

“我会带着我们的杯子，一起去看烟花。”

【The End】


	3. 无声

Rafael回到更衣室的时候，已经筋疲力尽，觉得双腿都在抖。

6个小时的比赛，天哪。

他不可思议地想着。

这又一个开放年代的记录导致自己现在即使是开柜子这样一个简单的动作都似乎要费上一定力气，他慢吞吞地打开柜子以后，摸了摸，翻出手机，然后一屁股坐到凳子上。

他其实没有想联系谁，也没有想到谁会联系自己——在连续第七次输给Novak以后，他现在似乎没有什么和外界联络的心情。他只是习惯性的想看一眼手机，仅此而已。

所以，当手机上“39条未读短信”的提示字样映入眼帘的时候，他差点把那台可怜的小机器摔在地上。

他甚至用手指擦拭了一下手机屏幕，然后眨眨眼。

没错，39条未读短信。

他几乎是有些惶恐地点开了“查看”。

短信的发信人出奇的一致——Rogelio的字样充斥了整个屏幕。

他愣了愣，然后迅速找到第一条来自Roger的未读短信，点开。

——比赛开始了。Rafa，加油，为了你的梦想。为了我们的梦想。^_^。

时间显示是比赛刚开始的时候。他确信Roger一定是一边看着电视直播一边给自己发的信息。短信最后的那个笑脸像极了Roger平常那柔柔的笑。

他悄悄地扬了扬嘴角。

他点击“下一条”。

——恭喜你破发了！势头要保持下去！

这应该是第一局自己率先破发的时候吧。他回想。

再下一条。

——虽然被破发了，可是没关系，这才刚开始。加油！

呃，这该是刚破发就被回破的时候发来的。

他再点击下一条。

——再次破发！好样的！接下来是发球胜盘局，坚持住！

——第一盘是你的了，男孩！再接再厉！

Rafael的微笑越来越大，他继续迫不及待地读起了下面的短信。

——两个破发点，坚持住！

——保发！我相信你可以。

——被破发也没有关系。冷静。加油！ps：你不得不承认，Novak这个截击太漂亮了不是吗？

——反破，太棒了！

——这个双误可不应该，不过不要懊恼，想想我几天前可是连续两个双误呢:-P。好好休息，争取下一盘！

哦，下一盘。

Rafael有些无奈地笑着摇了摇头，然后继续读了下去。

——天哪，Novak这个手感热得真可怕。男孩，坚持住！

——被破发也要冷静。积极一点！

——……你就这样送给他一个“love”game，就不怕我吃醋吗？

——挽救了破发点，太棒了！

——……你怎么这么喜欢送给他“love”呢？又连着俩，这我可不干。要不下次和我比赛的时候你也这样送我点“love”怎么样？

——不就是个2-1吗，别慌，相信你可以的。

Rafael一边读一边回想自己那惨痛的第三盘，却发现没有刚才想起来那样懊恼和难过了。

他甚至笑得更开心了。

他就那样傻傻笑着，继续读了下去。

——这一盘看起来又是场鏖战。注意分配体力。

——连追五分保发真是太棒了！我也想像你那样振臂高呼了。

——哦亲爱的，下雨又不是主审的错，不要那样瞪着他嘛，你看他的表情多无辜;-D。

——十分钟的暂停可不短，不要松懈。别像上次烟花过后我似的。（哦又想起我的伤心事了T^T）

——保住发球局，让比赛继续下去！

——我就知道你可以的。

——……我那条庆祝你迷你破发的短信还没发出去，你就被回破了。要再加油啊！

——哦我的天，我看得都要窒息了。你知道你把赛点硬变成盘点是多么令人惊奇吗！

——2-2！男孩，你简直太不可思议了！我几乎也要跪在电视机前面了！（不过米尔卡和小公主们还坐在旁边，你知道我不能）

“……呆子……”

Rafael一边笑一边情不自禁地念出来。他觉得他刚才的阴霾的心情已经快要放晴了，而且刚才的疲惫也似乎缓解了很多。

拇指挪动，他点开了下一盘的短信。

——长盘决胜，这将会很艰苦。你要挺住，我相信你！

——Novak的体力明显快到临界点了。我觉得你也没有轻松到哪里去。你的汗在电视上看得都那么清楚。加油，加油！

——这个破发意义重大！男孩，加油！

——被反破意味着时间又将会被拖长。你不知道我看着你挥汗如雨有多心疼。加油！

——Novak这一躺会留名青史的。不过我更关注你还好吗？加油！

——你知道我有一秒甚至在想，男孩，别这样努力的跑了，送给Novak吧。难道不知道心疼你的身体吗，你看你的膝盖还绑着绷带。不过在下一秒我就明白过来，因为是你，所以一定不会放弃的，死也不会。这就是网球的迷人和残酷之处。我只能支持你。男孩，加油，加油！

——被破发不意味着失败。现在比的已然是意志。我相信你！加油！

——快要破发了！加油！

——……即使如此，你也是冠军。这是场伟大的比赛，是场会被人永远铭记的比赛，而你是这场比赛的缔造者。我的好男孩，你是最棒的。

Rafael觉得自己仍然勾着微笑弧度的眼角有些湿润。那些“加油”虽然无声，却一声声地全部打进了自己心里。

他觉得自己的胸腔满满的，暖暖的。

他继续看着手机，发现还有几条未读。大概是颁奖仪式的时候。

他点开来。

——赞助商的话真多，不是吗？嘿，不要随便坐在网袋上啊，坐坏了你可赔不起。（如果可以，我希望冲到场上给你摆一把椅子，真的）

——看来他们还有点人性，还知道提供椅子。

——虽然盘子没有杯子那么重，不过还是那么耀眼。你捧着盘子的样子帅极了。不过你下次要加油拿杯子啊，毕竟上面有那么多我的名字呢^_^。（当然，是在先打败我的情况下）

——男孩，听着你那样面面俱到的发言，我突然觉得，原来你已如此成熟。祝贺你。

——祝贺你，我亲爱的男孩。

这是最后一条短信，时间就在几分钟前。

Rafael捧着已经开始有点发烫的手机，想也不想，直接按下了通话键。

提示音在耳边响了两声，电话就被接起。

“Hello。”

对方那熟悉的充满磁性的声音悠悠地飘进耳朵。Rafa突然觉得眼眶一热。

他抿了抿唇，突然不知道该说些什么。

于是他沉默。

而电话那端却是一阵了然的轻笑。

“Rafa。”

那人的声音轻柔而厚重地敲打耳膜，带着包容一切的力量。

“My dear boy, congratulations。”

他拿着电话，哭着笑了。

【The End】

【极短番外】

Novak：Rafa，刚才那通电话谁打来的啊？就看你一句话没说，哭哭笑笑就挂了……

Rafael：我生命中最懂我的那个最重要的人。

【真·The End】


	4. （2012牛生贺）我一直都在

Roger洗好澡，从浴室出来的时候，米尔卡和两个女儿都已经睡熟了。

房间里灯光昏暗。时钟滴答的声音静静地打在还带着点蛋糕甜味的空气里。

Roger嘴角不自觉地勾起柔软的弧线，走上前去，轻轻地在两个女儿额头上各印下一吻，然后坐在床沿，准备躺下休息。

却又看见了放在床头柜上的手机。

拿过手机，退出待机界面，直接跳入眼帘的便是一条打开的短信息。收件人处，“Rafa”的名字显得醒目。

信息的内容十分短而简单：

——生日快乐，Rogelio。

Roger看着这条短信，夹着些许叹息的轻笑一声。

而后他关掉这条信息，又看到了很多来自其他不同人的祝贺短信和未接来电。他一个个迅速浏览又一个个关掉，最终又回到了桌面上。

现在的时间是2012年8月8日23:39分。他就这样对着发亮的手机屏幕看了一会儿，直到看到时间跳动23:40分的时候，才叹口气，将它放回床头柜上。

而手机就在这个时候震动了起来。

他迅速地再次抓起手机，看了一眼来电显示之后立刻轻声轻脚地走出了卧室。

“喂。”

关好卧室的门来到客厅，他接起电话，听见自己带着欣然笑意的声音悄悄回荡在黑暗的厅中。

“……嗯，喂，Rogelio。”

那边，马洛卡男孩的声音带着些西班牙阳光的味道，透过电话的听筒传来。

“那个，现在方便讲电话吗？”

“嗯，她们都睡了。”

Roger答道。

“我就是需要小声些。”

“……哦……嗯。”

男孩的声音停了几秒，

“我、我给你发了短信。”

“我收到了，谢谢你。”

Roger轻笑着说。

而Rafa在电话那头含糊不清地唔了一下，随后有些局促地道：

“……不、不过我还是觉得只有一条短信的话不太好，但又怕会打扰你和家里人的庆祝，所以……”

“没关系，”

Roger说，到沙发上躺下舒展开身体，放松地说道。

“我懂的。”

“……嗯”

Rafa应着，似乎也静了下来。Roger听到他的呼吸声，在深夜的静谧里显得突出而沉稳。

“Rogelio，”

他听到Rafa说，声音温柔而带着令人动容的力量。

“——生日快乐。”

Roger无声地笑，躺在沙发上，偏头就能从客厅的窗户看到外面的夜色。

沉静的夜色，点缀着星光。

“谢谢你，Rafa。”

他回答，看到星光点点闪烁，仿佛细碎的马洛卡温暖的阳光。

而电话那边，Rafa也没有再说话。电波的细微声音在默契的沉默中被放大，似将时间都定格成老旧电影，画面一帧一帧，静止前进。

“……Rafa，”

最后打破这沉默的，是Roger。

他眯起眼，虽然隔着一段距离却也觉得有阵阵夜晚的凉意从窗边渗来。

他的声音几近喃喃：

“我很遗憾……今天没能和你一起，哪怕一点的时间。”

但他却能肯定，Rafa能够清晰地听到他的每一个字。

他听到Rafa在短暂的无言后亦轻声回复：

“……我也是。”

“……”

他又一次地不再发话，只是在心里默默算起他们没有见面的日子。他发现他甚至有些不能顺利地回忆起上次他们好好在一起度过一次完整的时间是什么时候了。温网吗？还是……

“Rogelio。”

Rafa轻而有力的声音把他从飘渺的回想中拽了回来。他想Rafa一定知道自己在想什么。

“我们确实，很久没有真正意义上的见面了。”

因为他知道，他想的，一定和自己是一样的。

“……是啊。”

他说，一丝无奈的长叹消散在空气中，

“很久了。”

“……”

Rafa在电话那头，安静了几秒。

“……Rogelio，你知道，其实很多时候，我都在想，如果我能在你身边就好了……”

顿了顿。

“比如你温网夺冠的时候，奥运半决赛和Juan苦战的时候，或者决赛和Andy……”

话说到这里停下了，电话听筒里传来些许的回音。

Roger捧着已经开始发热的手机，想象着那边Rafa因为不善于言辞而有些窘迫的表情，和他不论何时都在温暖发亮的眼神，突然觉得星光亮了些许，漫过窗棂，充盈了客厅。

“……我知道。”

他说，回想起自己在场上或场下，在那一个个或喜悦或伤悲的瞬间，抬头似乎总能看见，马洛卡灿烂的阳光。

“这和当我知道你在温网受挫，甚至因伤退出奥运的时候，我的想法一样。”

就像Rafa曾经说，他经常会想起瑞士的和煦暖阳一样。

说到这里，Roger想起什么似的突然道：

“对了Rafa，你的膝盖，还好吗？”

“嗯，正在康复中。美洲赛季应该没有问题的。”

Rafa轻松地回答，后又话锋一转，反问道。

“那……那你呢？”

他没有具体问什么。但Roger就是知道他所指的是什么。

他闭上眼，叹口气。

“……我没事。”

他笑说，自己却也似乎分不清这笑有多少是真心有多少是无奈。

“银牌也不错。”

Rafa片刻沉默。

“……四年后的里约……”

“我当然想去。”

Roger说，睁开双眼，看进窗外的一片漆黑，语气幽幽。

“但谁又能知道，那时候会发生什么呢？四年啊，对于运动员来说，太长了不是吗？”

“别忘了，我今天可就已经满31岁了啊……”

夜色更沉了。

窗外有虫鸣，在黑夜里喧嚣到孤寂。

Rafa的声音过了一会儿才再一次隔着听筒传了来。

“Rogelio，”

西班牙口音带着奇怪的纹路，将这个名字卷出特有的层次。

“你爱网球这项运动，对吗？”

Roger一愣，随即却了然的笑了。

“……对。”

他释然地勾起嘴角，柔声道。

“我爱这项运动。所以……”

“所以你要继续下去。”

Rafa接下他的话头，声音柔和而坚定。

“和我一起。”

“……嗯。”

Roger笑着点头，虽然Rafa并不能看到。

“我会的。我会一直打到不能打为止……

“我会为了爱，再战四年。”

而电话那头，Rafa也笑了。

“我会陪你，再战四年。”

夜色沉浓如酒。星光如无声的烟火在空中安静的开放。

时间是2012年8月9日00:03。

电话两头的两人相隔万里。

——现在，才是开始。

相视而笑。

——而我，一直都在。

【The End】


End file.
